1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device enclosures, more particularly to an enclosure for receiving hard disk drives.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device enclosure may have a housing to receive hard disk drives and include a first securing tray and a second securing tray closely attached to the first securing tray. When the hard disk drives are working, the first securing tray and the second securing tray may crash into each other and influence the stability of a server system of the electronic device enclosure. Therefore, an improved electronic device enclosure may be desired.